The Wrench
by Snow Coyote
Summary: D'Void tries to locate The Wrench until the latter finds him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

''I can't wait to locate rebels and end their lives slowly,'' D'Void said to his Null Guardian pets while he wandered the Null Void. He stepped from one large rock to another as the Null Guardians followed him. He glanced at the creatures until he frowned. ''Rebels must not liberate my slaves. The enslaved people of the Null Void must continue to dump Kormite into a drill's furnace,'' D'Void said. A few Null Guardians tilted their heads in confusion.

''Kormite enables the drill to rip through dimensions. I will go to the world with every Null Guardian near me until I conquer it. Everyone in the world will be food for you. Humans can become toys for you if you wish, my pets. You may all wander under beautiful blue skies as people flee from your jaws,'' D'Void said as he grinned at the Null Guardians. He frowned for a few minutes.

''I also have to find The Wrench and end his life with his rebels. One Freedom Fighter mentioned The Wrench during a past battle. He fled before he was able to reveal anything about The Wrench,'' D'Void said.

A Null Guardian ceased flying for a second. It hovered before the villain glanced at it.

D'Void proceeded to tilt his head to one side in curiosity. ''Why are you pausing, my pet?'' he wished to know. He looked over his shoulder while he frowned another time. ''Are rebels near us?'' D'Void inquired.

The Null Guardian flew another time.

''You thought you heard rebels?'' D'Void asked.

The creature screeched.

''A mere mistake!'' D'Void muttered under his breath. His eyes settled on every rock in the area. ''The Wrench and his associates are not present.'' He saw the Null Guardian again. ''Perhaps you will be correct about The Wrench and his helpers sooner or later, my pet.'' With a tiny grin, D'Void rubbed the Null Guardian's stomach.

''Let's go to my citadel, my pets. We can search for The Wrench later.''

Many minutes went by until D'Void and his Null Guardians were at a citadel. D'Void smiled at the slaves as they dumped Kormite near a drill. He focused on the Null Guardians again. ''I will conquer the world soon, my pets. My slaves will be trapped in the Null Void. The Wrench and his freedom fighters are not here to prevent me from ruling the world.''

D'Void grinned as his Null Guardians imitated him. His grin disappeared when The Wrench and other rebels ran out of absolute darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

''You and your Null Guardians are not going to conquer the world, D'Void!'' The Wrench exclaimed after he stopped running.

D'Void gasped as his eyes became bigger with every passing moment. ''Max Tennyson? My enemy? Why are you in the Null Void?'' he wished to know.

The Wrench frowned. ''I will defeat you and liberate the slaves in the Null Void!'' he said to D'Void. He saw his enemy's sudden smile.

''At least I don't have to search for you any longer, Max Tennyson,'' D'Void said. He turned to his Null Guardians again. ''End the lives of his associates slowly and painfully, my pets. I will battle The Wrench myself.''

A few Null Guardians flew to Max's companions. A Null Guardian almost bit a rebel until she dodged its jaws.

D'Void ran to where The Wrench stood. He paused before he squeezed the latter's hands. He grinned another time as soon as The Wrench winced.

''I will continue to grin even after you die on your knees,'' D'Void said.

''I am not going to perish,'' The Wrench said before he was on one knee.

D'Void's cruel grin remained on his face.

A laser from a rebel's weapon contacted D'Void's back. Crying out, D'Void released The Wrench's hands and fell forward. He closed his eyes at a snail's pace.


	3. Chapter 3

D'Void groaned as he woke up very slowly. He sat up until his eyes increased in size. His jaw descended when he found himself in a cave. He glanced at his body before he gasped at the sight of a bandage around his waist.

*I remember battling The Wrench and almost defeating him. I also recall becoming unconscious after a rebel's attack* D'Void thought. He tilted his head in confusion as soon as he saw himself in bed. He frowned since he had no idea where he was.

D'Void gasped another time after The Wrench appeared. ''You! he said during a scowl. He saw a gentle smile on The Wrench's face.

''You rested for a few hours, D'Void,'' The Wrench said.

''I recall a rebel attacking me earlier,'' D'Void said. His eyes were suddenly wide with worry. ''Do you know the fates of my Null Guardians? I remember viewing them attacking a few rebels.''

The Wrench frowned at the other man. ''Most of my Helpers defeated your Null Guardians,'' he said.

D'Void gasped again. He began to tremble with rage after another scowl.

''The Null Guardians collapsed before they flew far from your citadel. I have no idea where they are now,'' The Wrench said.

''What are the fates of my slaves?'' D'Void wished to know. He began to regret asking the particular question. *I am probably going to dislike The Wrench's answer* he thought.

''The rebels liberated your slaves,'' The Wrench said.

D'Void shook with rage another time. He was still much too weak to end The Wrench's life slowly and painfully. He saw his waist another time. He faced The Wrench. ''Why did you bring me to your cave? Why is my waist bandaged?'' he asked.

The Wrench began to smile very slowly. ''They were the right things to do,'' he said. He observed D'Void frowning and getting out of bed.


	4. Chapter 4

''I am going to search for my Null Guardians,'' D'Void said. His eyes became bigger again as soon as he viewed himself wearing nothing but blue boxer shorts. He saw The Wrench another time.

''Your clothes are in another area, D'Void,'' The Wrench said.

D'Void's jaw dropped after a feminine rebel appeared and gasped due to his underwear-clad body. He began to return to the bed.

''I guess one of my associates wished to check on you, D'Void,'' The Wrench said with a shrug after the woman departed.

''Out of curiosity, is the drill still working?'' D'Void wished to know.

''No. A freedom fighter wrecked it,'' The Wrench said as he frowned again.

''Will I go to prison?'' D'Void inquired.

The Wrench nodded before he stood.

''Am I going to suffer another time?'' D'Void asked.

The Wrench went to get a bowl until he placed it in front of D'Void. He smiled again. ''You can eat tarantula soup before you go to prison,'' he said to a shocked D'Void as he answered the latter's question.

The End


End file.
